As a solid-state image pickup unit such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, a solid-state image pickup unit using a photoelectric conversion layer made of an organic semiconductor for each pixel has been proposed (for example, PTL 1).